The Paper Plane
by ilikpurple
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a little crush on her best friend's brother, Itachi Uchiha, and she her goal is to invite him to the dance then confess her feeling. However, the Konoha School's dance have an odd way on how to invite your partner, it's to place an object in the desire person's locker three days in a row. Sakura receives three but only one of them catches her curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Ok, first I'm going to apologize for any grammar mistake 'cause I know there will be some in there, just tell me when you find one. Hey I just create a game! not a fun game since it contains grammar but anyway, chapter 1! Oh and the number three next to Itachi's name was suppose to be a heart but I can't do it so please just ignore it if you want. Enjoy!

* * *

DAY 1: MORNING 8:16 A.M

The black origami crow sits in my palm, the words I write on it with the pencil shines under the light, making it readable:

Name: Uchiha Itachi 3

Object: a black crow

Relationship: Sasuke's brother

Birthday: August 16th

This paper crow is the animal origami data I make to represents Itachi. I make one for each of my friend; each is a different object. This way, I can always remember what they are to me. It's a weird habit but I'm been doing it since third grade. My father taught me this before his heart stops beating and his hand turns cold in mine. He love origami and I guess he pass it down to me just before he go. Tears wouldn't stops when I write down his data on the Sakura flower origami. Origami is what connects us together and I'm just glad it didn't die with him.

His origami data figure sits on the top shelves next to my bed with the picture of him and me when he first teaches me how to make origami hats. Mine can barely be call a hat while his looks like those paper comes out from the printer, perfectly straight and shaped. My hat is in my hand, his rests on one of his petal tip-hair. His hair resembles a Sakura flower with five petal spread around his head, dye with a grey-ish pink due to his age. He just looks like a Christmas tree with that hat on in that picture; it's my favorite picture of him.

Name: Haruno Kizashi

Object: a grey Sakura flower

Relationship: father

Birthday: I should have ask

When I'm still a child, I'm famous for being the short tempered kid. I get in fights a lot and I always go home with a bruise face. Father teaches me origami to calm myself over situation like that and slowly, origami is not a way to pour cold water on my hot temper anymore, it's a hobby I'm glad I have. Time doesn't wait for anyone as I grow up with mother always works her best. We mostly use telepathy rather than words but we knows that things are the same even if dad is not with us anymore.

All the data animal origami never leaves the shelf next to my bed but today, I need Itachi's as a luck charm for something special. The heart I draw next to his name probably explains it all. That's right, I have a crush on him for a while now and this year is the perfect opportunity to make him see me more than just his brother's friend. You see, it bother me to no end when all I get from him is friendly smile and friendly waves and friendly talks, I'm emphasize the word friend here. I'm nothing more than just a friend to him, it annoys me just to say the word friend. It's not like I walk home with his brother just to stalk him or anything, not that I actually did that before, I just want him to notice my feeling.

Putting the paper crow back in my bag, I pull out a pink paper and start folding it into a Sakura flower. The Dance is coming up and I'm determining to invite Itachi to become my partner. The Dance is a big event in school. The date will be randomly select out from a box by a student councilor every year and this year, it's just happens to be on March 28th, in other word, on my birthday. I didn't know god actually reads my diary, I mean a dance on your birthday? The combination of your two best events of the year all squeeze into one day, what could be better than that? The paper flower I'm holding right now is the invitation object I make for the dance. This is how we invite someone to the dance. Actually, the invitation object can be anything as long as it is appropriate of course, we're still in school. The object will be given to that someone secretly. This is what makes the dance so fun because you won't know who your partner is until you meet that someone at the dance carrying your invitation object. The object has to be giving for three days straight. If one of the objects is completely different from the first, that means you had changes your mind and won't invite that person anymore, that is the first rule. The second one is to keep a secret; you are banned to the dance if any identity about the secret partner of someone else is spill. Weird rules huh? This is initially one of my friend's ideas, Ino, she told the student council to try. They just didn't know it turns out to be such a success because most of them actually find their perfect date. I want to meet mine this year, too.

Since this rare opportunity will probably happens in another hundred years, I'm determine to do it, I'll definitely ask Itachi to the dance with me. My special event is only three more days to go and guess where I am right now? The best place to be, that's right, I'm currently sitting in Algebra, pretending to learn, yep, definitely my best choice. With my right hand under the table folding the invitation object, my other hand pretends to take note from the board. I notice Kakashi, my Algebra teacher glances up at me, I quickly hide the origami flower under my notebook as he approaches. "Haruno Sakura," I look up from the blank notebook in front of me, staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi is definitely not one of the hardest obstacles in school due to his laid back personality and easy going attitude. Only a few had seen his whole face that usually hides behind a mask. I've never seen it because when his mask is taken off, I always have to be at some angle with something in the way. His hair is white, a very rare hair color just like mine flower pink. It stands straight up, just leaning a bit to the side. His hair always reminds me of my Algebra notebook, blank white.

"Yes?" I act innocent.

"Are you paying attention?" I nod, pretending to give him my full attention while I look pass his head, staring at a lizard on the wall. "Well ok, keep doing your work then."

He walks away to another table as I get back to scribble something on my notebook so it looks like I'm taking note. You see what I mean? As long as Kakashi's attention is not on you, you can do almost anything. Like that blonde kid over on the other table, next to a shy-looking, blue haired girl He's listening to music with a proud, orange Beat by Dre while devouring the instant ramen in front of him. Or that kid with the red fangs tattoos on his cheeks, sleeping behind the fortress of snacks along with a pineapple hairstyle boy while his dog is fighting over the snacks with a brown haired, chubby kid. Or that pale, foul mouth kid that's being ignores by a blonde who's punching in messages on her phone like a professional thumb wrestler. Or even that brown haired girl and a guy who's looking a lot like a couple. Our table is pretty much the quietest one. Me and the guy next to me is only doodling, and the quiet kid in front of me is playing with bugs coming out from his sleeves, and the kid next to him is actually doing work, shouting a string of phrase that contains the word youth. Ok, not that quiet, but at least the most normal.

Sneaking a look under the table, I take a hold on the bottom of the paper and pull the paper back into Sakura flower five pedals, my lips curve into a smile, success. An elbow nudges me from the side as turn to face the guy next to me.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Object: a blue duck

Relationship: best friend

Birthday: July 23 th

Sasuke, beside his anti social personality of only talks when really needed, he's classifying as one of the hot guy by the girls in my school with the two mysterious black voids in his eyes, pale white skin, and, as his fan girl says, he have their dream guy body standard figure. Well, he is excels in many sports and his brain is not for display either. Who could make a better idol? The only thing I find funny about him is his dark blue duck butt-like hair. Even so, he looks surprisingly good with it.

Being best friend and all, I know exactly what Sasuke means when he nudges me, that's the signal for the teacher is coming. The first though pass through me is hiding the flower, but looking back at my hand, no flower can be seen. I turn Kakashi's way, he just stops to answer some question at the phone thumb wrestler girl's table. I turn to Sasuke for help when I spot something pink on his hand. He spins the paper flower around between his fingers, studying it as if it's more interesting than math with letters in them, wait, that's kind of true. I swiftly take it from his hand in one move and hide it under my black and dark pink checked skirt in panic. A sound escapes Sasuke, it sounds like a quiet grunt but I see no expression when I turn to him. Kakashi walks pass our table, too caught up in reading his orange book to notice anything going on around him.

I turn my notebook to the back page as I scribble in, _"What was that all about?"_ I push the notebook a bit to Sasuke's side so he can read it, he replies with a shakes of his head then he also starts writing something in his notebook. I look at it, _"just checking out your invitation object for my brother."_

My face heat up as I read the words, he knows. I hang my head even lower in hope that he won't see my red face as I write back _"how did you know?"_ But before I can finish writing, he nudges my arm. His notebook reads _"Of course I know."_ This makes me smile a little. We've been hanging out since kindergarten, no one knows me better than him.

I decide to switch the topic to him._"You invited anyone yet?"_

Sasuke seems a bit uncertain of how to answer the question but he writes back with a shaky "yes." My best friend invites a girl to the dance? There's no way I left that topic alone.

_"Who?"_

I notice Sasuke hesitate with his pencil, deciding whether he should tells me his secret. His pencil poises above his notebook, but it just hovers there like a cloud over the blank space. I sit quietly, waiting for his answer. Once making up his mind, his grip on the pencil tightens. I don't know what's the big deal since we always share it with each other. There are no secrets between us so what's with the dramatic hesitation? Seeing him still _preparing_ and _not writing_, I'm about to wake him up with a "hey" but before I even got the chance, the bell suddenly rings, alarming us the end of Algebra, no, more like a free peropd. Everyone grabs their books and earphones and whatever they bring to kill time and fly out of class like bees escaping out from their disturbed hive, leaving behind whirlwind of scrap papers decorate with doodles. When I turn back to Sasuke, he's already out the door. Carefully placing the origami flower inside my bag small pocket, I run after him.

"Wait! Sasuk—"

"Sakura-channnnn!" A voice chants my name from behind me as I'm quickly glomps by no other than Naruto. The orange Beat hangs loosely in his right palm over my shoulder. "Will you go to the dance with me?" His breath smells of Ramen.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Object: an orange fox

Relationship: best friend, brother

Birthday: October 10th

"Naruto, you know the rule," I say as I trying to pry his hands off of me, "go put something in my locker if you want to ask me out."

"Fine," Naruto says, disappointed feeling weights his reply, letting go of me. I watch him as he retreats away like a hurt puppy. "But you still go have some Ramen with me tonight at Ichiruka right?" he asks me using his ultimate puppy eyes. I will definitely go, I always do, but seeing him like this, I have a very strong urge to tease him. Naruto is more than just a friend, he's my unrelated brother. And this is what most sisters do to their little brothers, at least in my opinion.

"I don't know, I don't think so, I think I rather have some shiratama anmitsu instead." I lie. Tears are threatens to rolls down his cheeks as if my straight out rejected words just hit him in the face. "I'm kidding Naruto, of course I'll go, have I ever say no?"

Naruto shakes his head answering my rhetorical question. He cracks his signature huge smile He sure recovers fast with that pleasing puppy eyes and fake tears. He keep nodding his head full of blonde strands of hair like doing so could guarantee my arrival and I'm pretty sure I can feel an invisible tails frantically wagging behind him. He's in a really good mood today, I mean he's always is, but today, he seems a bit more . . . bright? Sunny? I don't know, it's hard to think of an adjective with his unorganized hair that sticks out practically anywhere it wants to in front of you.

"Ok, well, see you there!" I wave at him as I skip my way out the door, Naruto waves back as I add. "Oh and by the way you're paying."

At my sentence, you'll be surprise how fast Naruto's face expression can change in a millisecond. "Wait no! Sakura-chan! I'm broke! Please don't do this to me again!"

I keep on walking like what Naruto just say is just another random conversation bouncing in the hall. I laugh silently to myself, "you're always broke Naruto."

Maybe I should ask the Pig too. It will be pretty boring if it's only Naruto and I.

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Object: a purple pig

Relationship: best friend, sister, rival

Birthday: September 23rd

It's funny how her name translates boar, it's not a very good name for a girl but I guess it makes us even with her teasing my too big forehead all the time. To be honest, Ino is gorgeous, I will never admit that in front of her but I just don't get why guys don't line up just to talks to her. I mean straight blonde hair, sky blue eyes, Snow White's skin. What else does the guy expect more from a beautiful girl? Blind, they're all blind. It could be her personality or the fact that she's almost always on her phone texting. I'm not saying her personality is bad, I mean I did manage to put up with it; she's just annoying some time. But when you just need someone, she's the perfect person. Besides being an awesome unrelated sister, she is also my rival in something everyone will pretty much think it's childish, and we do it every year so I'm positive that she'll bring it up tonight at Ichiruka.

The Duck and the Pig don't exactly like each other. Ino is in to boys more than studying and she tries flirting with Sasuke once, just to be ignores with Sasuke's famous one word reply: hn. Ino hates to be ignores by guys and Sasuke hates talkative girls that flirts. The atmosphere is mostly heavy when your two best friends are at each other throat every time we're together, so I'm kind of glad we have Naruto to keeps Sasuke from provoking Ino into her violent state, not that he's the one who always do, it's mostly me. Maybe asking Sasuke to go with us is not a bad idea either, Naruto will be there.

Making up my mind, I head for my locker, passing by girls screaming in delight at the number of invitation objects they got this year and guys hiding in the messy crowd to see the reaction of the girl they invited. After all, this is the time most students receive their invitation object.

"Ok, let see how many I get for this dance," I mumble as I open my locker door, revealing the three dance invitation objects. Inside is a badly drawn drawing of a guy in green spandex, an expired ramen cup which is obviously from Naruto, and a badly make origami plane make from deep blue paper. Weird, I can tell who the other objects are from but who does the origami plan belongs to? Putting books back into my locker, I couldn't stop looking at the ripped and wrinkle plane origami. Judging from it, whoever did this is very bad at origami, but I guess I have to wait until the dance to know. I put all the dance invitation objects carefully into my back and take out my own invitation object for Itachi.

You can do this Sakura, inhale, Just put it in and get out of there, exhale, don't worry about it Sakura, inhale, be positive maybe he will accepted it, exhale. Ok, let's do this. Gather up all my courage, I walk upstairs toward Itachi's locker, my hand rests inside my skirt pocket, running my fingertip along the origami's rough pedals; my other hand lay on my chest, trying to calm myself down. Upper class students stare at me as they walk by, making me feel like a short and clueless kindergarten. Even though High School and Middle School share the shame building, I just feel like I'm entering some other school every time I gone up to the High School section. Thanks to a lot of time spending spying on Itachi, I know exactly where Itachi's locker is and I reach it safely, and lucky for me, he's not here yet. With a little push, the origami Sakura easily fit though the space between the locker door. I let out a breath I didn't know I'm holding and feel like I just win a trophy of some sort, maybe a successfully-give-Itachi-the-invitation-object-tro phy, if there is one. My heart is pounding in excitement and proud of what I've achieve. To be honest, I'm doing a little dance in my mind right now.

"Sakura?" A deep yet soft voice can be heard behind me. I know that voice. Oh man, now how do I get away with this. I can't even invite him properly can't I?

"I-Itachi! Hi!" my body tenses up as heat creeps up my face. I shift nervously from one foot to the other as I hide both my sweaty hands behind my back. "What are you doing here?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at my question but then his face relaxes and turns into a soft smile which make me swallow saliva nervously.

"What do you usually do at your locker Sakura?" he chuckles. I realize as I look behind me. I move aside with small embarrassing steps so he can access his locker. His low ponytail fan my face as he walks by, turning my feet into jelly. If this goes on any longer, I'll probably turns into a pink puddle of happiness. "I'm sure you didn't come here for no reason, did Sasuke do something?"

"Huh?" I look up at him.

"We can blackmail him like we use to."

"Blackmail?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like he does," Itachi turns around with hands full of books. "I thought you want to talk about it like we used to or tease him, remember?" With this sentence, he sends heat down my heart as it pumps even faster.

When I was about five or six, I usually come to Sasuke's house to play and with Sasuke since his house is right next to mine. But for some unknown reason, he's always in a foul mood, and every time I ask him to play with me, he'll shout at me for being annoying and storms off to another room. Sometimes, his fist found my arm. I've always a stubborn girl and hate being rely on anyone so whenever I feel the salty water threaten to fills my eyes, I always run back into a corner somewhere at the backyard before it rolls down my cheeks. I'm really good at hide and seek at that time too. Mom and Dad at that time is having a hard time making money so I really don't want to make it worst, so my comforting is the quiet corner of the Uchiha residence until Itachi found me weeping behind a forgotten tree bush one afternoon. I push him away and choke back tears and acts like nothing is wrong, but Itachi give me a long hug and tells me to let it all out, I did. Later on I was told that their father is being quite strict on Sasuke so he can be stronger in the future so Sasuke isn't in good mood lately. That is all I need to feel better again because I used to thought maybe Sasuke don't like me anymore because I'm a girl with short hair, but it turns out different. After that, I always come to Itachi when Sasuke is being mean again. I would rest my tiny head on his lap and listen to his soothing words and feeling the cool wind of the afternoon on the balcony. When bored, we find all way possible to annoy him.

I can't remember everything we talked about but there's this one sentence he said that I will probably never forget. It was one day after dad was gone. I ran the whole way to Sasuke's house and immediately find Itachi sat on the balcony we talked every afternoon. Hearing my voice, Itachi turns around and I just broke down in tears in front of him. I keep on crying even when Itachi picked me up and carried me outside to the balcony. He sat down with me still sniffing in his arms and patted my head lightly, like he was afraid I might break in pieces if he used too much force. He hugged me even tighter, leaned in and whisper to me, "Shh. . .I'll always be here when you're sad; I'll be the one you had lost." I fall asleep after that. When I woke up, I'm still in his arms but next to me is Sasuke sleeping, holding my hand tightly, like I might fall off a cliff if he let go. That was the first time in month I've seen his peaceful face.

Sasuke mood improves after a while when he finally getting use to his dad, right at the time when Itachi steps into Middle School. We don't get to talks like we used to anymore because our time schedule don't match. Even if we do meet, there's nothing to talks about anymore when everything is ok now. The only thing I still don't know why is that I never use my fist with Sasuke when we're young. If any of that happens to any other guy, I would beat them until their parent no longer recognize them, then go home and make some origami. After all, I'm still a girl who hit first, think later. But with Sasuke, it's always me who cry. I guess it's because I couldn't hit my best friend, well, my only friend. Girls in my class exclude me because they say I'm not as cute as they are, and the guy, they just like to make fun of my oversize forehead. Sasuke actually stands up for me, no, more like he stops me from getting expel for beating them up. That could be the main reason, but sometimes, I doubt it is. I start spend more time with Sasuke until we reach Middle School and I still don't have any chance to talk to Itachi again. That precious afternoon time talking together with Itachi also dies with time. I thought he forget, I guess he didn't. All those memory rushes back to me, sending more blood up my already red face. Could it be. . .?

"Of course I remember!" I say enthusiastic. Itachi smiles at me as he pats my head lightly.

"Well, if Sasuke ever do anything," Itachi say. "I'm free in the afternoon so just give me a call."

"O-ok," I nod.

"Just ask Sasuke for my number. Bye." I nod again sheepishly after Itachi left, still can't believe what just happens. Could it be that Itachi's the one who give me the paper plane? We haven't talk for a while now and the first thing he mentions is our best memory in the past.  
"It must be him." I say unconsciously. Those words tastes like honey in my mouth.

I run my way back down stair, giggling the whole way. The older students still stares at me as I run by but I don't care anymore, they're not the one who might get to go to the dance with Itachi, they're not the one who can talk privately with him, they're not the one who they have a childhood with. Come on people, let jealousy fills the air over me. I'm confident, too confident, but that's just one of the thing I love about myself.

"Hey, did you see that pink haired girl?" A girl with red hair says, pointing a disgust finger at me. She leans against the wall, looking quite uncomfortable with her white mini skirt keep going up her thigh as she trying to casually push up her match, red glasses.

"Yeah, she though she gets a chance to go with Itachi, what a laugh!" the other girl says as she cracks up a horrible laugh that sound like a dog is choking. Her four inches high heels makes her looks like a penguin walking with two sticks tie to its feet.

I ignore them and imagine their grasping face when they see me walking into the dance with Itachi holding my hands. I laugh my own evil laugh down the stairs. I honestly don't know what to do with this spare energy and confident but I'm so happy right now I can hug a wall for no reason, maybe that's what I'll do, so I head for the nearest wall.

"Forehead," a high pitch voice calls me. "Why are you hugging a wall for no reason?"

"For no reason," Ino half rolls her eyes at me half smacking her head with her hand for asking a stupid question. I let out a laugh. "Any plan for tonight?" Ino shakes her head, her long ponytail swing lightly behind her.

"Ichiraku then?" Ino shrugs but I know that's a yes from her, "Naruto's treat."

"And here I thought I could have a free meal once in a while," Ino says then check the time on her favourite purple watch. "I still have Art assignment to finish so I guess I see you there." Swinging her bag on her shoulder, she takes off running towards the exit.

"Bye!" I wave at her. Must be the assignment she's doing with Sai.

Name: Sai

Object: a white bird

Relationship: Ino's friend

Birthday: November 25th

Ino and that foul mouth guy seem really close lately. Oh well, not my business. I shrug and take my phone out from my pocket and text the Duck (Sasuke):

Ichiraku 7 me, you, Ino, Naruto-paying

* * *

Can you guys review who Ino should go with? Either ShikaIno, InoSai, or InoCho. I'm thinking of doing InoSai but the other couples are cute too and I just can't decide. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I just notice that you can't make a heart with the less-than sign and number 3 because, well, i don't know why but I just hope there're no confusion in the first chap, sorry about that. Chap 2 will just be a short one compares to the first but enjoy!

* * *

DAY 1: EVENING 7:17 P.M

Five bowl, Naruto already finish five bowls of ramen in ten minutes. It's not that I'm surprise or anything, his speed right now is far from his ramen eating record time. But the question here is not can he manage it but can his wallet manage it.

"Naruto, my voice is still audible over your slurping right?" I yell over the chatters around us. Naruto holds up the bowl, noisily drinking the very last drop of the soup, he nods, shaking the ramen bowl up and down. "And that you're paying for Sasuke and Ino, yes?" Naruto nods again, licking the bowl clean of any traces of ramen ever being put in the bowl. When finish, he slams the bowl on the table, letting out a satisfy burp. I grimace in disgust. "You don't seem to be worry."

"Why should I?"

"Didn't you say you're broke?" he nods. "So…"

"Teuchi says I can pay everything I own him back by working for him!" Naruto points to the owner of the Ichiruka stands then grins wider than I think he can. Still not getting what he means, I raise an eyebrow in questions. "I don't need ramen to be serves in bowl to classified edible; working for him means free ramen Sakura-chan!" Naruto throws his arms in the air like it's the most brilliant you ever heard, I guess it is considering so for someone like Naruto, especially when I didn't figure it out just now.

"What was that Naruto?" roars the voice of a very angry Teuchi.

"N-nothing," Naruto shrunks in his chair.

"All right," Teuchi raises out his empty palm. "Cash please." Naruto pulls out the inside of his empty pant pocket at him as he turns on the puppy eyes and a innocent smile.

I put a hand on his head, "I'll pay for him." Naruto turns and looks at me with a very familiar looks that immediately make me regret my decision.

There's once time when Naruto crash into my room just to tell me about one of his dream. There's a lady in white who can fly and with a tap of her magic wand, Naruto's provide with the amount of ramen he ever need until the end of his life. Right now, Naruto is looking at me with the same eyes he looks at the white lady. He actually believes that one day he'll meet her, like a little kid believes in tooth fairy. I really don't want to break the truth to him but I really hope Naruto doesn't consider me as her in real life because 1) I can't fly and 2) the only magic wand I have is my wallet. And I'm not sure if the wand ever runs out of power because my wallet is already down to zero yen. Tonight is just the perfect night to wear white huh Sakura?

"Hey forehead," Ino comes from behind me, dressing in a purple mini skirt and a white t-shirt, thanks god I'm not the only one. Naruto eyes move from me to the girl in white, who just enters the shop, with that same eyes still attach to his head. "Paying already? I still haven't have my yet." I jerk my head toward Naruto.

"I know," Ino laughs, digging money out of her pocket and hands it to me. "Don't worry, I come prepare since you says it's Naruto's treat." we both laughs as Ino takes a seat next to me.

"Hey," Sasuke greets us, coming out of nowhere.

"There you are, and I thought you're not coming." I say. Ino growls at the sight of him but Sasuke ignores her, takes the seat next to Naruto as he put some magic from the wand (money) on the table.

"Teuchi-san, two beef and a pork please." I order for both Ino and Sasuke.

"And a regular for me!" Naruto shouts enthusiastic, forget everything that just happens.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi yells from the kitchen, busying with the pots in front of him.

Ino turns to me, "so..."

"Not again."

"C'mon, how many did you get?" I sigh. "On three?" Ino raises up her hand with three of her finger outstretch and slowly placing them in the middle. 3 2 1.

"3!" We both shout the number together and I can't hold in my laughter looking at her face.

"Ugrh!" Ino shouts in frustration. "A draw!"

I receive my ramen from Teuchi and say a quick "thank you" to him. "Hey that's not so bad," I laughs, picking up strings of ramen with my chopsticks. Teuchi places down Ino's bowl then turns to Naruto and Sasuke, who are also lost in their own conversation, with their bowls on his hands. "I mean, you have one more invitation object than last year right? Improvement!"

Ino waves away the topic with her chopsticks on hand and start a new one. "Did you know who they're from?" Ino holds up the noodle with her chopsticks and blows on it.

"Well, I know two of them."

"There're a drawing I'm pretty sure belongs to Lee and a instant ramen cup from Naruto-"

"Expired?" Ino cuts in.

"Just like last year," I answer, putting a piece of beef in my mouth. "Then there's this blue paper plane."

"Detail?" Ino slurps up her cold ramen. I put my hands together in a balling paper movement to answer her question.

"So he's not good with origami."

I shake my head. "I don't think he's even good at anything to do with art."

"Then who do you think give you the paper plane?" Ino drinks a spoon of ramen soup. I shrug.

"I don't know but I'm leaning towards Itachi." I say dreamily, letting out a soft sigh.

"I see, Itachi hmm?"Ino wiggle her eyebrows. I nudge Ino playfully.

"You give yours to him yet?" Ino eyes me with the teasing look she uses every time the topic includes Itachi. I nod.

"Ok, that's all from my side, who are your three objects from?" I ask, changing the subject before anymore personal detail gets dig up by Ino.

"A piece of paper from-"

"A piece of paper?" Ino nods in reply.

"From Shikamaru," she finishes her sentence. face starting to go red.

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Object: a green deer

Relationship: Ino's friend

Birthday: September 22th

"No wonder," I take a bite at the slice of beef and keep it there to prevent me from laughing. Shikamaru is the laziest person Ino ever met, and Ino knows everyone. "Continue."

"A drawing of a pig,"

"This one is definitely from Sai," I cup my mouth to hold in laughter." Ino leers at me.

"A coupon for BBQ from—"

"Let me guess, Chouji?" I never know that fa- I mean chubby boy is into Ino. He's one sensitive guy about his weight so I have to be careful of what I think around him. The last time Naruto think of that taboo word next to his name, he is much flatter physically after Chouji done cooling down.

Name: Akimichi Chouji

Object: a brown butterfly

Relationship: Ino's friend

Birthday: May 1st

"Bingo!" Ino cheers in fake enthusiasm. "Congratulation forehead, you guess it right! Here, a piece of beef for the price."

"Hey, it's not that bad, I mean Chouji is pretty nice." I say, putting down my chopstick on the empty ramen bowl.

"It's not him, I mean Shikamaru," Ino say darkly, which also means she is counting down to explode in frustration like a bomb. Instead, she pours all of her anger on the poor ramen bowl as she violently slurping up the ramen like a paper shredder in work.

"Pff! A piece of paper," I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh. Ino's anger eventually changes to pure strength as she snaps a chop stick on her hand while still on her way to kill Ramen until its extinction with one remaining chopstick. Ok, if I don't stop laughing now, I'm pretty sure the heat from her embarrassment is going to turns the wood chopsticks to ash. I take a deep inhale, then exhale, no more laughing for Sakura.

"Pff! Ahahahahhhahahahahaha!" I clutch my stomach laughing, I laugh so hard I don't remember that I fall off my chair, that everyone's eyes is on me, that Ino is standing just next to me, hovers over by a dark cloud of anger, wears an embarrassment aura like a coat, that above her head is the next unfortunate inanimate victim, the chair I sit on just a while ago.

"SAKURA!" Ino roars. I can actually imagine blood and other nasty, sticky liquid on the word of my name if I don't get away from her.

But I still can't stop laughing after that. But this is how we almost work at Ichiruka for the rest of our lives for Ino's violent personality. I think the moment best describe comparing with the Second World War. Ok, imagine Ichiruka store as Europe, the customers are European, Naruto can be England, Sasuke is Norway, Teuchi the owner can be a janitor because if it's World War II or just us destroying his store, he'll still be the guy who cleans up afterward. Ino gets to be the feared Hitler and guess who gets to play the Jews? Yup, lucky me. Can you picture what happen now? I'm sure you can if you actually listen in History. And I'll tell you this, not that I study that part of history on purpose, my history teacher, Asuma promises a sandwich if I understand WW II. You can't judge me, I'm pretty sure you would do anything for food too, especially when it's lunch time and you stuck in class, even worst, a history class.

It's true that nothing have been broken if I just stays still but that's not on my option list. If it's either laughing while being beaten and laughing while running away, I will choose the second one. If it wasn't for Norway and his magic (money)-Norway didn't pay for the damage in the real war though-England, Hitler and the Jews might forever be slaves to Europe.

* * *

Did you guy saw the cover image? Like it? :)


	3. Chapter 3

This is chap 3!

* * *

DAY 2: MORNING 7:45 A.M

"Sakura," Sasuke looks down at me from in front, "why?"

"For protection," I start walking, pushing Sasuke ahead.

"From Ino?" I nod, "why an umbrella then?"

"'Cause that's the only thing I can find at home,"

"And why am I in front?"

"Human shield, just in case Ino over power the umbrella," I reply. Actually, that is only part of the reason; it's mainly because Sasuke's tall enough to see what's ahead with the umbrella in front.

"I see," Sasuke say, I can tell he already lost interest in my reasoning. "But Ino say she's staying home today."

"Really? phew!" I let out a relief breath and close the umbrella. My hearts jump at the person in front of me as I immediately opens the umbrella again, right in Ino's face. Maybe human shield is the best option after all.

"What the heck forehead?!" yells an irritated Ino.

"WAH! Sorry pig!"I squat down, using the blue umbrella as protection. "It's reflex! My hand moves on its own!"

"I'll be going first Sakura, good luck with Ino." I hear Sasuke's voice but couldn't see him from under the umbrella. I don't dare to leave it either so Sasuke's footsteps lead him upward as it fades every step.

I just sit like a larva inside a blue cocoon, waiting for the storm of Ino's rage, but nothing come for another five minutes. No wind of shouting in anger, no rain of punches. Curious, I slightly lift the canopy just enough space for my eyes sight to reach Ino's.

"Forehead, stop being stupid, who would hide under an umbrella?" Ino says when she catches my eyes.

Well, as she can see the girl in front of her does.

"So you're not mad about me laughing at the piece of paper?" I notice her eyebrow twitch in annoying as I take that as a cue to slowly retreat back to the shelter before the real storm comes.

"ARRRG! Why did you have to reminds me?!" Ino yells as she starts pounding on the umbrella with her fists. I ball up inside the blue armor, waiting for Ino to calms down. Ino's usually like this after someone remind her of her embarrassing moment. It's mostly the person with the embarrassing moment is the victim in this, but in Ino's case, it's clearly the one who reminds her is the real victim.

Once the punches stop, I peek under the umbrella again. Ino's drinking from a bottle she gets out of nowhere and a purple towel sleeps on her neck like a sloth, damp from sweat.

"What are these?" I point to the two objects. Ino looks at me funny.

"To-wel," she says slowly like she's spelling out for a kindergarten as she lifts one end of the towel. "Bot-tle," she uses the same voice for the bottle, pushing the cold surface against my cheek.

"That's not what I meant," I slap the bottle away, droplet of water condense on my cold cheek. "What are these for?"

"Sw-eat,"

"I meant, why you need these?!" I shout for the whole school to hear. No matter how much I try to restrain, there's a limit to how long I can talk without my fist for there's still one thing prevent me from doing so. Ino seems unfazed, already used to my short tempered.

"Huh? For my morning exercise," Ino says that like it's the most expected answer. "Because it usually end up this way with you, I thought I could do some exercise from releasing my anger." Beating my umbrella while I hide under it is her morning exercise? She got some nerves. Ino just smiles innocently. There is only one thing left that preventing me from being a hot headed, it's no other than Ino.

A paper is slap in my face like a newspaper on a windy day. I crumble it with my fist and take it down slowly, careful not to explode in anger. And just so you know, I am not imagining Ino's face on the paper. Or that my feet have a very strong urge to jump and squash Ino's face, I mean the paper right there.

"What is this?" My anger suddenly evaporates as my attention focus on the list of names in front of me.

"Suspects, of course," Ino states, "those are the name that might be your secret dance partner." Ino states as she takes a sip at the bottle

I almost forgot. Ino and I do this every year. Last year, my secret partner is Lee.

Name: Rock Lee

Object: a green grasshopper

Relationship: classmate

Birthday: November 27th

Lee is nice but, well, I just can't keep up with his, um, youthfulness, so last year isn't my best dance. But this year dance will definitely be mine.

"I don't think we'll need to do it this year Ino." I give Ino back the paper.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I'm pretty confident that Itachi give me the paper plane so—"

"Have you ever thought that it might not be him?"

"I'm _pretty_ confident it's him Ino." I say, irritate that I have to repeat myself.

"Fine, but can we still do it?" Ino begs. "I mean at least do it for fun."

I let out a sigh, giving up. There're reasons why I don't want to do this. Part of it is because I don't feel like arguing with her early in the morning but mostly it's because once I start, I won't stop until the mission is complete. "I guess."

"Yeah!"

"But I'm doing this to prove it to you that Itachi's the paper plane guy."

Ino grins.

"Let's see," I look through the ten names again, Lee and Naruto is out of the question since the other two invitation object definitely belongs to them. Do you know what a strong first impression is? I bet you don't until you actually meet those two. Then Shikamarua, Sai, and Chouji gave their invitation object to Ino so I doubt that they will give it to me. After all, most boys only invite one girl. Then Neji, he's good at art so I doubt he can make such a poor excuse of a paper airplane. I use my nail and run lines over the said names. That lefts only four names remain.

"Hm, Kiba, Shino, and the Uchiha brothers," Ino reads them out loud. "You know, even though the numbers reduce, four is still a lot."

"Yeah, but they still have an invitation object to give today," I wink at Ino. Her mouth stretches into a wide grin.

"Spying time!" Ino sings the two words. I whack her head.

"We're already late for Art," I start picking up my bag and the umbrella.

"Right, school, forgot." Ino says, sprinting along with me to class at full speed. That jerk Sasuke leaves me to deal with Ino and get to class early. It's not like he has anything important to do that early in the morning. Why is it so hard to wait for me every time?

* * *

"Ino, pass me the chips," Ino reaches over the plastic bag and pulls out a potato chip snack, giving it to me, she flings popcorn in the air and catches it with her mouth. "Thanks." I say when I receive it.

"Hey, should we check your locker first?"Ino says.

"We almost got caught just five minutes ago right?" I answer. We aren't suppose to be in here during lunch time after all. The last five minutes of lunch time are the only time when you get to go to the locker to get books. Other than that, you have to be outside. This is the way of the school encouraging us to exercises more instead of just hanging around in the hall or the locker. Their plan is failing so far.

"But it's almost time already! It's one minute 'till the last five minutes!" Ino whines. I try to block out her voice with the cracking sound of the chips.

"Six minutes left you mean?"

Wait a minute.

"Ino, look, it's Neji!" I whisper. Ino gets up immediately from her lying position.

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Object: a white swan

Relationship: classmate

Birthday: July 3rd

I'm sure he's not here to invite me to the dance, I mean, he's have all A on art, that paper plane can't be his, right? I sure hope not.

Neji looks around quite suspiciously, then with casual steps, he approach my locker. Ino's eating chip like there are no tomorrow beside me, I'm not sure if it's her way of easing the tension or she's just enjoying a good movie. But instead of reaching for my locker door, he walks pass it. With another two or three step, he stops at two lockers away from mine. He reachs into his pocket and pulls out a Swiss Knife then hangs it with a small rope to the locker's handle. Two lockers away from mine and a Swiss Knife, that is definitely for Tenten.

Name: Tenten

Object: a panda

Relationship: classmate

Birthday: March 9th

Tenten knows Material Arts and her specialty is weapon, you won't believe it until you see her yourself, she uses the weapon like a pro. I'm kind of disappointed for still at square one but part of me is thanking god it's not Neji, I don't know what I'll do if Neji really is my dance partner. But not that I think about it, Neji and Tenten are really close, they partner up for every assignment, they even sit near each other at lunch. I nudge Ino as I wriggle my eyebrows and mouth ohhhhh at the same time. Ino laughs out loud and nearly chokes on her popcorn.

Footsteps can suddenly be hears after Neji had lefts. Two shadows appear in the hallway. My heart skips a beat at the sight of Itachi and Sasuke. They both head for Sasuke's locker, talking about something I couldn't quite catch. Sasuke opens his locker, taking books while talking. Itachi leans on the locker next to Sasuke's, chatting with his arms cross in front of his chest. My face burn with heat, Itachi's leaning on my locker. I don't know why I act like this, it makes me feel like some obsessive fan girl, but I just do. Even so, I could have enjoyed it a bit more if the urge of sneezing doesn't come over me so suddenly.

"AACHOO!"

The noise pulls the two brothers from their conversation toward us, searching for the owner of the sound.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ino keeps on doing the noise like I can understand everything she's saying right now. When will Ino remembers that we do not have telepathy power?

I mouth a sorry to Ino to shut her up. After a few second of silent, the two guys returns to their conversation. I and Ino sit there quiet until they're gone, but in my head, I'm imagining what it will happens if both of them catch me spying. The worst outcome would be me dying alone in some corner of my house. Itachi already married to some girl oversea and Sasuke abandons me for another friends, or worst, he might even get a girl friend. I start to hug my knees and rocking back and forth. I feel Ino's hand on my cheek as she slaps my head back to reality. I leer at Ino. "Thank you, I needed that." I say, rubbing my red cheek and cool them down with a bottle of coke.

"Glad I can help." Replies Ino. Glad _she_ can help; she probably wants to do that a long time ago. I can tell with that wide grin plasters on her face. "So, both Uchiha's brothers are still on the list huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." I start picking up empty chip wrapper and put it back in the plastic bag.

"Oh come oh Forehead, you don't have to hold it in."

"Hold what in?"

"This," Ino says as she stands up. She cup her cheeks with both hands as she dances around the hall. "Maybe it is true that Itachi is inviting me to the dance, Oh I'm so happy I could die," she says with breathless voice. At the word "die," she put the back of her hand on her forehead and slowly lowers her body like she's in some drama skit. I push her off balance, laughing. "Shut up pig."

As the bell rings, we quietly blends into the crowd and slips away to our next class. I just miss the chance to check my locker. I guess it doesn't matter anymore because I'm pretty sure Itachi is the paper plane guy. He have to be.

* * *

Deliver the second Sakura flower, success. So far, Itachi haven't denied my invitation, only one more and my dream will come true. Speaking of which, if I want to go to the dance with Itachi, I have to deny the other two invitations from Naruto and Lee. It can't be that bad, I mean I don't think Lee can endures being with me to the dance just to sit and chat. He's more active than that. Last year is the same, Lee on the dance floor, I'm sitting with Ino, chatting like always. He's a bit like Naruto, I don't know what will happen if you make him sit still for one minute, but by the reaction of him, I think he will either explode into tinier Lee and start run around, going crazy, or he just stop moving and will never move again like a overworked robot. I actually did try telling Lee to sits still. After half a minute, his fingers start twitching, his body won't stop shaking, and his eyes just get bigger and bigger like it might pop out of his eyes any second. It's lucky that I told him to stop and go dance on the dance floor, if I would have told him a bit later; I will have some explanations ready for a lot of people. Then there's Naruto, we're close and going to the dance with him is not a problem at all but I think I'll back down for I know, there's a girl who've been wanting to go with Naruto for a long time now. But Naruto will have a hard time with it with her being the strict Neji's precious cousin. I just think it'll be nice if I give Naruto a chance to recognize the poor shy girl.

I reach for my locker and open the door. Two picture of a guy in green spandex, an expired instant Ramen, and two blue paper airplanes. Maybe Naruto finally notice the blue hair, shy girl of the Huuyga, guess I don't have to feel guilty over it. I then look over at the pictures and guilty hit me once more. I'm sorry Lee. Pulling a small post-it and a red marker from my bag pocket, I scribble in a sorry and stick it between the two pictures. With some tape I found holding the school poster next to my locker, I stick the two pictures with the post-it sorry note on the wall opposite from my locker. This is how we deny someone's invitation. A note of apology, enough to let that person knows, enough to break someone's heart.

"Hey forehead!" I wipe around to a familiar face. "Why the sad face?"

I point at Lee's deny invitation object on the wall. "Just feel kind of bad."

"I wouldn't be if I were you."

"Wha—what?" I stutter.

"Some girl invited him." Ino shrugs. Reaching for the deny object on the wall, she rips it down, somehow still in one piece. "This won't be in need anymore."

Ino shoves the paper towards me and smiles. I smile back as I take it from Ino and put it in my bag.

"OK," Ino claps her hands together. "Now that this is solves, I have a new way to know who's the plane guy is."

Ino takes out her notebook, rips out the doodle page and start folding the paper in half, then she opens it and folds the two top corner. It didn't takes long for me to recognize the simple method of folding a paper plane. "Now you know. . ."She folds the paper backwards, trying to make it as even as possible on both sides. ". . . that I am not. . ." The two corners is bends forward with her index finger smoothing it, making it stays. ". . .the paper plane guy." Ino gives me the neatly made paper plane with a proud expression on her face.

"You're pretty smart for a pig." Ino didn't fight back with any name calling. I think she just take that as a compliment, well, it is in some way. "So, who's our first victim?"

Ino raises the folded suspects paper and point to the first name, "the dog boy."

* * *

"I guess we can cross both of them out huh?" I ask, still trying to catch my breath. I'm sitting in the school garden near the field and Ino slids down the wall next to me, also breathing heavily.

"How did we even thinking of putting them in the list in the first place?" Ino complains. I just shrug and shake my head.

It turns out none of them are the paper plane guy. We found Kiba and Akamaru, his dog pet, near a bush and asks him to folds a paper plane. Kiba's completely blind of our existence until he spots the paper on my hand and immediately takes it from me. At first, we didn't notice that Kiba looks kind of stuck and Akamaru is whimpering and shaking behind the bush. I should have guess because before neither of us could react, there's sound of some brown squishy thing thudding onto the ground and a bark of a joyful dog after finish his natural business behind the bush. The paper is brown now. I forgot that the owner have to clean up after their dog. And that's how we figure that folding a paper plane is never an option in Kiba's head when he sees a paper.

Then we retreat back inside and found Shino in some corner with a cube of sugar in front of a hole with a line of ants. Shino is a obsessive with bugs, at least that's what I think. I heard his family owns a shop that sells bug as pet, that could be the main reason why he's like this. I don't blame him though, I mean playing with ants with a cube of sugar sound fun when you got nothing to do. So we asks him to fold a paper plane and he answer with this sentence, "this is a perfect house for James because-" And we cut him off, asking who James is and how can a paper be someone's house and will his house have a pool. The last question is from Ino in case you're wondering. Then we found out James is a dust mite who will need a new house to live with his mate Jessica.

I hate dust mites, Ino hates dust mites, so we just run at the specie's name mentions. But I bet Ino will definitely stays for the rest of the story if Shino didn't mentions dust mites, and that's how we end up running until we're out of breath, sitting outside, regretting everything that we just did.

"Two left," I say after some minutes of silent to calm down. "Kind of worth it huh?"

Ino leers at me as she shakes her head slowly; she glares until I take what I just said back. Ino can be pretty scary sometime. I think she hates herself for doing this for me. But it's kind of fun after some good running, thanks to her, I can be certain that Itachi is the one who invites me to the dance for he is the only one left beside Sasuke. I'm sure Sasuke's not the paper plane guy. I've never though about him inviting me though, but I don't know how I would react to that either. Is it weird if you date your best friend?

The bell suddenly rings, cutting me off my thoughts as I instantly take off running to the next class with Ino right behind me. With the dance coming up, I think I'll treat running as my daily exercise.

* * *

Chap 3 done! Woh!


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 2: EVENING 9:27

After a nice hot bath, I dress myself in a short but comfortable black pant and a light pink v-neck shirt. Ino says she already got her dress for the dance but she won't spill anything about what it looks like. I actually got two dresses I'm still in a dilemma with. One of them is a long, red dress decorated with tiny jewels around the waist that I just bought on the way home. The other one is a light pink dress, knee length short and simple, with tiny red and white flowers run circular along the skirt like a tornado. Behind the waist is a bow I tie on myself, and since the piece of cloth I uses is a bit too long, the two end of the bow usually drag on the ground when I wear the dress, I always forgot to cut it because I'm easily distract by thoughts.

If I'm going to go to the dance with Itachi, I'll go with the red dress; it gives me the feeling of being an elegant and adorned queen. The other dress I bought from last year gives out more of a cute and childish princess kind of aura. Sasuke said I look great with the pink dress but if I want Itachi to notice me as a woman, wearing the red dress is the only way. Still, I hang both dresses with the hangers on the dresser handles, I don't want to admit it but it's just in case something happens.

I slide open the window and climb up the roof using the arms of the apple tree just outside my house. Since the last time talking with Itachi at Sasuke's house, I've found myself a new comforting place. I especially like it when it's dark, with the cool winds to dry my tears, the silent that embraces me, and the bright stars above to sooth my mind. Only one person knows I'm up here at this time, and he's my neighbor as well as my best friend. I eyes turn to his rooftop when I hear the sound of the window sliding. Sasuke takes a hold of the roof edge with his two hands and with a leap; he pulls himself onto the roof and gracefully lands on his knee. After deciding a place to settle, he lean back to sit with his hands support behind him, his legs casually stretch out in front of him. He's wearing a long black pants and a simple, blue T-shirt. I tie my arms around my legs and hug it toward my chest as I greet him a soft "hey," Sasuke waves back but we didn't start talking until another five minutes of silent, and I'm the one who start.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What. . .do you think about me and. . .Itachi?"

"A tomboy and a brother." I blush from both anger and embarrassment. But how do I approach the sensitive question with this blockhead? I breathe in a long breath and try again.

"I mean like us being more than friend."

"You mean he and I are now your best friends?"

So. Very. Dense.

"More than that Sasuke, more than best friends." Seeing Sasuke not saying another word, I know my message got through to him. "How would you feel if we . . .like each other?"

I thought I see Sasuke's nasty face, the one he make when he hit me when we're young, but when I blink once, it had been replace with a emotionless one. "Nothing."

"So you don't mind?" Sasuke hesitates but finally nods. "So, um, can I have his number? You know, later 'cause I can't write it down right now." Sasuke nods again.

The air fell still after that. A wind run by, my body feels naked against the cold air under the thin shirt so I hug my legs closer. It feels cold all of the sudden.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you," I say, punctuate the silent between us. "Who did you invite to the dance again?"

Sasuke didn't make a sound as silent takes over once again. "No one."

For some reason, I feel like those two words just stab straight through my heart. Those words are as cold as how Sasuke had said it, and it's spreading through my body.

With those words said, Sasuke gets up and walks toward the roof window, hangs himself with his hand on the edge of the roof edge, swings through the open window, and slides it close. All that done with him not muttering a word, not even a goodbye, is he mad at me?

I also climb down after a while. With my head lost in thought, I misstep and nearly fall flat on my face, my fast heartbeats remind me of the first time I meet him. He's cold towards every girl, not just me. There is nothing but silent between us, except for my fast and uneven heartbeats every time I see him. I must be really scared of him when I was young, that explain why I'm always so nervous around him.

I reach the window unharmed and decided to go to sleep immediately with the heavy feeling of guilt and responsibility for all the homework I promise I'll get done since the start of the week. Maybe it's my fault, maybe I say something I shouldn't have. But how should I know which one is it? It would be much easier if they have "forbid to talk about this to Sasuke" labels on them. Even though I had decided to say sorry to Sasuke tomorrow, I just couldn't fall asleep. The room feels too cold even with my thickest blanket covering me. _Go to sleep now Sakura, apologize him tomorrow_, I told myself.

My phone suddenly vibrates with the ringtone I set for receiving messages. I reach for it from the table, expecting some text from Ino but on the screen is a phone number next to the name Itachi, a message sends by Sasuke.

* * *

DAY 3: MORNING 12: 48

I've been walking behind him for a while now, still unable of how to ask him about yesterday. I didn't get any chance in class at all. We didn't have any classes together today. It's so frustrating being helpless, now can't I at least say my apology when his back is facing me?

"What do you want?" I stop following him when I hear the sentence but I quickly catch up to him again.

"I just want to say sorry about yesterday," I keep walking behind Sasuke as he seems to increase his speed. "I know it's something I said, you don't have to say which one if you don't want to." I mutter.

Sasuke suddenly stops and turn around to face me. His face shows a sad expression as he wipes some liquid from my cheeks with his thumb. Was I crying?

"It's ok, I wanted to say sorry too." Sasuke say. "I didn't mean to leave so sudden like that."

"So we're even now right?" I sniff. "I really hope you're not mad about me liking your brother."

Sasuke seems a bit angry and hurt, but those emotions flash by his face quickly as he answers with a shake of his head. Maybe it's just me seeing things.

"Well, I have to go find Ino now." I say as I walk away waving. Sasuke nods and walk the other direction towards the lockers.

I thought Ino would be somewhere behind the school texting while waiting for me but I finally found her eating a bag of chip while ignoring the poor Chouji's plead for some. I grab a hand full of yellow slice of crispy potatoes and put them into Choui's open palms, then drag Ino up to the lockers. Just before I go, Chouji stops me again and share half of his share to me saying, "Happy Birthday!"

He reminds me of the special day I almost forgot.

All the way upstairs, I bump into some fiends with hands outstretch with presents on their hands and mouths chanting the special day. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata are the first one I met after Chouji.

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Object: a pink bunny

Relationship: classmate, brother's future girlfriend

Birthday: 27th December

On Neji's hands is a big, round cake. There's a white circle as the outline for the cake, inside it are Sakura flowers from big to small, all in pink, arranges together on the blueberry cake surface. In the middle are words in white:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!

To the right, just next to the three exclamation marks, is a chibi drawing of me, grinning while giving a thumb up. This is definitely a group effort.

Akamaru barks loudly as Naruto sprinkles some crumble instant ramen pieces on the cake and everyone all sings the old but simple happy birthday song. Then, Tenten give me a knife with a ribbon on it, a real one, not the one that uses to cut cakes. I didn't use it to cut the cake though, in fear of the new shiny knife gets dirty. So, we all eat by wiping the cake with our finger. The ramen pieces give the cake crunchiness and a weird taste but it's still good nonetheless. Lee joins in as he pass by later on, looking for me to give his present. At first, I'm still wondering how to act in front of him since he's now already have another girl he likes, I feel a little awkward but he gives me a bouquet of different flowers and my mood lighten with his smile. Lee can be very sweet sometimes.

Then we bump into Shikamaru and Shino who's also looking for me. I receive a book with some holes shape of Sakura flower in them. But the holes only go so deep as one page and when I read it, the story somehow actually makes sense. As expect from the genius of the school. When ask, Shikamaru says he have some help from Jessica and James the dust mites. That makes me laughs but also shudder in between. Those two are like science; it's fascinating but also gross as well, at some part.

* * *

"Forehead."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we sitting here again?" Ino ask with annoying in her voice. "Can't we just tell them to fold a paper plane instead of spying?"

I shake my head, "No, what if one of them really is the paper plane guy?"

Ino raises an eyebrow, "so?"

"Then they'll know that I'm trying to know who's giving me paper plane," I exclaim. "It's embarrassing!"

"You got a point," Ino twirls a strand of hair from her ponytail around her finger as she think over the plan again then looks over to me and our snacks bag. "Can I have the popcorn?"

I laugh at her then reach over for the popcorn. I think she expect to watch another movie today.

Itachi approach the locker after I finish my bag of chips. He's carrying a bag so since Sasuke's locker is next to mine, I can't really tell if he's here for my or Sasuke's locker. Or is he pretending to access Sasuke's locker as a distraction to slip his invitation object in mine? It's a possibility. This makes it clear that Itachi is really the paper plane guy. I knew it from the start but I never know he's bad at origami though, he's always seems to be that perfect guy who can do anything perfectly. But do I care? No. Having him inviting me to the dance is already too good to be true. I could have swear my body feel a bit lighter and that I thought I can actually float right out the school window and shout the happy news to everyone in the campus. But somewhere deep down me, there's seems to be a small rock the size of an orange, small but really heavy. The rock weights me down to the floor with a weird feeling of . . . disappointed? At what?

"Hello, Earth to forehead." I hear Ino's voice beside me as she knock on my head with her knuckles. Words come out between the sounds of popcorn being chew in her mouth. And once again, Ino slaps me right on the cheek when I didn't response. "You're welcome, just glad I can help."

Ino is so dead. I will have to call home to mom today that I'll be home late because I'll be busy burying Ino's body in the park.

"What are you waiting for forehead? Itachi is gone," Ino gets up and walks towards my locker. "You want to go to the dance with him tonight right? Then go and open your locker!"

Maybe killing Ino can wait.

I get up slowly and walk with steady steps. I swallow and keep my eyes on the locker as I reach for the handle and creak it open. The badly made paper plane immediately stands out in front of the neatly stack textbooks like lights are emitting from it. Someone could kill me now and I'll die happy, that person could even be Ino. Then I'll go around killing everyone including Itachi so that everyone will see me as Itachi's partner, especially that red hair girl I met when I'm giving Itachi my invitation object, I'll would love to see her face when that happens.

"If you want to hug another wall, forehead, you better be quick 'cause we have exactly two minutes." Ino sighs.

Ino just have to help the rock pulls me back down from heaven with a smug face.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

I spot Itachi out in the field from the window just now, doing soccer practice. And he actually wave back at me when I yell out his name. The best of all, he sends a paper plane flying to the second floor window where I'm standing. I nearly fall off but still got the paper. I unfold it and read the words inside.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA :)

Ok, so it's a smiley face instead of a heart not how I expected but I can't believe this is happening, me, going to the dance with Itachi and now he's giving me a paper plane! I hug the books in my arms even closer to restrain myself hugging another wall. Not that anyone will see me hugging it anyway, it's already 3:45. The only one at school right now is Itachi and the soccer team, Sasuke who's waiting for his brother and me, who just done with forty-five minutes of detention. Ino escapes the detention because she comes in just before the bell rings and I'm still on the other side of the door. But it doesn't bother me one bit now that I have an excuse to walk home with Itachi. But this mood doesn't last long, not after I open my locker and found another paper plane. This one is completely different, it's white, and neatly folds. The big "I CHANGE MY MIND" paints in red slaps in my face and bring cold dripping down my throat and in my chest. Wait, but what does this means? You only need to give three objects in a row. What does it means if the fourth objects appear? A completely different one at that; does this means Itachi finally changes his mind? Had he found another girl and he don't want to go with me anymore? Did I do something? But the gentle Itachi would never do something like changing his mind right before the dance right? Not the Itachi I know.

But no matter how I deny it, the white paper plane is still there, sitting in my locker, hiding all the blue paper plane behind it, staring at me with its big red eyes, mocking me.

"Hahahaha, ok, it's not funny anymore, come out." I laugh, but my mouth barely moves. My eyes scan the area, ready to glare who ever in the zone to dead. "I said come out! There is just no way Itachi would do this to me! This must be a prank!" I sniff, unable to find my voice. "This must be a prank."

Or going with Itachi is just a dream from the start and this paper plane flies me back to reality.

I must be so pitiful in Itachi's eyes that he didn't have the courage to deny my invitation. I should have realized it sooner. I sniff back the salty water forming in my eyes.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice rings behind me. "What are you doing here?"

I turn to Sasuke and act normal but I sound like my cat just die. "I just have detention, I'll be going home now."

"Are you sure you're ok? Can you still make it to the dance? You've been looking forward to it for weeks." Sasuke turns to my still open locker and he fell silent, picking up the white paper plane. "Sakura, what is this?"

"Isn't it obvious Sasuke?" I turn away and answer in shaky voice. "I've been rejected, I'm not going." I take the plane from Sasuke. "So you can go have fun with the girl you asked."

Somehow the last sentence tastes sour in my mouth. In fact I want to say the opposite, I don't want Sasuke to go to the dance with any other girl, I want him to comfort me. But there's nothing wrong with your best friend going to the dance with the girl he likes so why am I having this feeling? The heavy feeling the rock always weight on me. I bite my lips, afraid that the next sentence comes out of my mouth might be worse.

"What do you mean Sakura, you're the girl I a—"

"Sasuke! Sakura! You're still in school?" A deep voice cuts Sasuke off.

I wanted to run the second my eyes meets his face but my legs feel like heavy robot legs, and no matter how much I wanted to scream at him, my mouth won't move like it had been glues shut. The paper plane flies down from my shaky hands and slides it way to Itachi's feet. Itachi bends to pick it up and reads it.

"What is this?" Itachi looks up to me, asking for an answer. "Who writes this?"

"You." The word is barely audible over my heavy breathing.

"Me?" Itachi sounds surprise. "You mean I write this?"

"It's your invitation object to me!" Losing control of my emotion, I shout at him. "Of course you're the one who write this!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry to say this but I didn't invite anyone to the dance."

That sentence echoes in my head. Itachi didn't invite me to the dance? But I was so sure. Then the paper plane, who are they from if they aren't from Itachi? A wave of realization hits me. I turn to Sasuke.

"Was it. . . you?" I say in disbelief. I never thought Sasuke would do such a thing to me. He can be mad at me for liking his brother but doing this low trick is unbelievable. "Sasuke, why can't you be happy for me? Why did you do this just because I like your brother?"

"What are you talking about Sakura?! Who do you think you are? Why the hell should I do anything like this?!"

"Because you're-!"

"No Sakura, you're wrong." Sasuke stomps down the hall and didn't look back, once again, he leaves me without a goodbye. I want to run after him and apologies and promise each other to never speak of this event ever again but the first step I take brings me down to the ground. Tears form rivers down my cheeks. I'm alone with Itachi and I cry like I'll be turns into an emotionless robot tomorrow. I turn to him and try to smile but smiling seems impossible now.

Itachi picks me up with no effort and carries me to the gate. I hug his neck and cry on his chest. This feels like old time. I fall asleep weeping and by the time I wake up, I'm staring at the familiar light pink ceiling. I don't like pink, but everyone think I'm a pink obsessive because of my unnatural color hair. Stupid people, I never say I like my hair. Can't they see that I purposely cut it short to shoulder length? I don't like short hair either. I always think someday, I'll dye my hair to some other color, maybe blond like Ino, or brown like Tenten, then I'll grow it out. To me, everyone look beautiful with long hair.

I keep this short hair style from when I'm only four. I get tease a lot because of the color of my hair and they actually drive me to think about cutting them. I did, with the scissors in my mom's drawer. But because the scissors is too heavy for my short hand, I only cut it to just pass my shoulder a little bit. And that's when Sasuke comes in. I though he's there to tease me like every other kid so I immediately retreat to the defense pose with the scissors in both hands in front of me. But instead, he picks up my strand of hair on the ground and says, "such a waste." I was confused at that time but he tells me about his brother and his low ponytail. He tells me how cool Itachi is and Sasuke absolutely love everything about his brother, and he though having long hair is cool too. That's when we start being friends and that's also when I wanted long hair. But with this unnatural color, I wanted to dyes it first before grow it out, but mom never approve to dyeing. So I keep my short hairstyle until now, but I don't hate it like I used to because I look up to being like Itachi but mostly because I found my best friend who actually likes my hair.

I crawl out of bed on my knee and found a post-it on my desk next to the small blue paper plane.

I'll pick you up at six for the dance, dress up and try to smile ok?

-Itachi

So this is Itachi hand writing. I should have check before thinking nonsense, but now I know Itachi didn't give me the paper plane. Nor did Sasuke. It's probably someone's prank. I feel so stupid yelling at Sasuke now, how could the thought of him betraying me ever cross my mind. He probably hates me now, Itachi should also be after I shout at his younger brother who's suppose to be my friend. I'm despicable.

I got up to my feet and drags myself toward the dresses, instead of reaching for the red dress like I thought I would wear it ten hours ago, I take off my white shirt and slide out of my blue skirt and put on the pink dress. Pulling it down to place, I reach backward and tie the bow. The ends of the bow are as long as ever and there're still dragging on the ground. This means I haven't grown at all since last year, this is just perfect, now I have to feel pity for myself for a topic I bring up by my own.

I stuff my phone in a small, white shoulder purse which is fills with origami papers. I store those in there just in case I need some cooling down; the only problem is that I always forgot to bring the purse with me every time any violent event happens. I bring the chains like strap over my head and rest it on my right shoulder; the shoulder purse hit against my left thigh as I walk. A knock bring me to the door, where Itachi and his ride will takes me to the dance. This should be what I want from the start but I've been too busy making fake smiles in front of Itachi that I had almost completely feel nothing.

* * *

Sorry for taking too long on this chap, i'll try to update the next as fast as i can :)


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chap Wop Wop!

* * *

DAY 3: THE DANCE

I walk in, hand in hand with the person I thought I could do anything for. I would even drink orange juice after brushing my teeth with mint toothpaste if he told me to. Everyone would look at us in awe with wide eyes and drop mouth. Even the music would stop to pauses people from dancing and take a glance at us. The whole place would rumble with whispers. That night is the night where I walk in as a girl, treat like a spoil princess, and leave as a queen in Itachi's arms. The perfect night where Itachi belongs to me and everyone knows that.

That's how I've always imagine things would turns out after I get Itachi to go with me to the dance. I want to be on top, and let's not forget to witness the red haired girl's dumbstruck face.

My imagination is just a slight bit different from reality though. If the white paper plane didn't appear in my locker, Itachi would seems more like an owner walking his pink dog who is trying to keep everyone away from her master with a smug face. That's not how a lady should act but that's how I probably would act. Now I'm just saying I'm a bitch, great.

Now that my locker had become an airport, I can barely lift my head when I walk in with Itachi. We didn't walk hand in hand, nor did the music stops to introduce us. I'm just grateful for the dim light.

Itachi has his arms tightly around my shoulder like a kid holding onto the string of a balloon, fearing that once he let go, he'll lost it forever. Why bother anyway? The rock is going to pull me back down again. Even if I fly off in joy or depress, the rock is always there.

The loud music seems distant, not how I imagine it, but everyone is staring at us just like how I thought it would turns out. There's just one different detail, they're not staring in awe, but disgust. They probably think I use some trick to force Itachi here with me. No matter what, since I already destroy a friendship with my best childhood friend (best friend + childhood friend), and go to the dance with his brother, I got nothing to lose anymore. When worse have come to worst, I'll at least complete my goal to be Itachi's girlfriend, even just for a while.

We shuffles quickly to a table in the corner and sits down, avoiding the smug face that should be on me, instead, dancing on the red hair girl's face. I can tell she's enjoying the miserable me in the corner, and that's all she needs. I can also tell that she's not one bit happy I'm the one sitting with Itachi, and that's all I need to get her back.

"So, you want some drinks Itachi?" I turn around after a staring contest with the red hair girl, trying to sound as sexy as possible even though I have no idea what a sexy voice sound like.

"Stop it Sakura." The meaning is harsh but it sound soft in Itachi's voice. He sounds kind of like dad right now. But I ignore him and continue with the plan.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" I try the sexy voice again. Slide closer to him, leaning on the table on one arm, planning for the shoulder strap to slides down my arm like how I saw girls seducing on TV. It stays there stubbornly. "You don't like me?"

Itachi seems unfazed anyhow but I can read what's reflecting from his eyes, disappointment and pitiful. "Sakura, stop."

Something snaps inside me. I don't want those eyes. Those are the same eyes I always receives from him. I don't want it! I've lost my best childhood friend, there might be a chance for us to get back together but that option is no longer on the list the minute I go to the dance with his brother. But I want to be the queen, I want to be happy, I want this night to be _my_ night. If I can't have any of those, why won't they at least give me Itachi?!

"Why Itachi?" I shout, unconsciously stands up as I slam my hands hard against the table. "Why do you always treat me like a child?!"

"Sakura. . ."

"No! Stop it! I don't want those eyes looking at me!"

"Just listen to me Sakura –"

"Why can't you see me as a woman?! I've always love you!" I shout, my body trembles to choke back warm tear that sizzling down my hot cheeks, but that one word 'love,' it sounds a bit distant, like it's coming out of someone else's mouth instead of mine.

My vision blurs with tears. Everyone around all looks like they come out of Minecraft, but moments come to focus. I remember that time when I cry unconsciously when I'm apologizing to Sasuke. That time when lonely creeps into me when Sasuke abandon me on the roof. That time when he cowardly leave me to deal with Ino. That time when I get embarrass when he discovers my invitation object to Itachi. And I also remember that time, long ago, when he sleep next to, holding my hand after our fight when we're just five or so. Why am I thinking of Sasuke right now? Aren't I in love with Itachi? My mind must have presses save on the wrong moment.

I feel the familiar strong arms around me, pulling me in against his chest. His gentle hand strokes my hair until I calm down. "I'm sorry Sakura."

Minutes passes as my sniffles start to fade but I still cling onto him like a koala on a tree. Ok, weird simile, but that's the best I can come up with after crying like a kid. I feel like we're on that balcony again, just a quiet afternoon after being bully.

"Sakura, do you remember what I say to you long ago?" Itachi says after a while.

"That you'll always there when I'm down and replace the one I've lost." I sniffle, wiping my running nose.

"You change the day I said that," Itachi says. "You become more. . . girly."

"That's not a bad thing, I was just trying to get your attention." I blush, I feel like I just confess to him again.

"You were so sad when your dad pass."

I take in a deep breath. "You did a great job replacing the one I've lost."

"Hn." Itachi smiles.

"I love dad, he's the best." I sniffle softly, starting to loosen the grip on Itachi. "When you say you'll replace the one I lost, I though you mean you'll be my loved one as a boyfriend or something."

"I'm sorry Sakura, I've only thought of you as a little sister."

"Yeah, I know," I say. "I know that long ago, it's just that I've been obsess with the idea for so long it feel weird just to let it go." Itachi pats my head. "It feels good to let my feeling out after so many years." I say, smiling uncontrollably like an idiot.

Itachi digs into his pocket and pulls out a red hair clip, "for you."

I stare at Itachi questioningly then hesitantly, take it from him.

"I was going to give you the red ribbon Sasuke asks me to give to you long ago but it seems I misplace it." Itachi explains as I try on the hair clip. "I'll definitely give it to you the next time we meet."

I blush. Now my face's color goes with it. "Thank you," I mumble.

"I heard you wanted a hair clip just like Ino so. . ."  
"You're the best." I smile brightly.

Itachi just stares with a sad smile.

"You were so cute back then."

"So you're saying I'm not cute now?" I say skeptically, feeling so much better. "I think you need an eye examination."

Itachi shakes his head lightly. "No, you're not cute anymore. You're beautiful now."

I blush so hard at the comment I have to look away.  
"But beauty won't get me back a friend."  
Itachi chuckles, "I think you'll get back more than just a friend." He says, then did a hand motion when you're launching a paper plane.  
I raise an eyebrow at his weird comment, but it didn't take long for me to figure out what he means.

Sasuke was the one who give me the paper plane. He's the one who want to invite me to the dance!

What's this? this weird heart racing feeling I never notice when I'm with Sasuke.

Somehow, it all makes sense. I now know the reason why I never hit Sasuke when we're just kid. Why I cry when I apologize to him. And why my leg is itching to go, like it's telling me this is not where I'm suppose to be right now. It's because I'm afraid that I'll lose him.

Like reading mind is possible, Itachi says, "even though he says he won't come, can you believe that he drives himself here before us?"  
I look up at Itachi, "he's outside?"  
Itachi shrugs but that's all the information I need. I shoot up, prepare to launch toward the exit when a strong force around my waist pulls me back. I fall back suddenly, eyes still daze from the sudden change of course. Looking down, i notice Itachi's shoe on one of the long strap end of the bow around my waist. That adds more confusion to me when suddenly Itachi lands a kiss on my cheek. There's a bright flash follow by a click sound. A phone camera?  
"There you go Sakura."  
"Wha-wha-what was that?" I stutter, immediately step back, keeping a safe distance in case something like that- or worst- happens again. I ghost a hand over my red cheek.

Itachi shows me his phone, on the screen is me looking daze; Itachi has his hand caress my cheek while my red cheek is presses against his warm lips.  
"Whenever Sasuke is mad at you," Itachi says, putting his phone back into his pocket. "Just tell me and this forbidden photo will immediately appear on his phone."  
"Blackmail," I mumble then giggle.  
"You should go find him now Sakura."  
"Yeah, thanks brother-I mean Itachi."  
Itachi chuckles, "you're welcome sis."  
He flashes me a smile before I take off running.

My heartbeats, my legs, and the pounding music all follow the same rhythm that carries me outside. I shoulder my way outside, down the stairs and stop when I spot Sasuke sitting on the field steps, gazing at nothing in particular. The moon is still a shape of a toenail and the stars are barely visible, tonight is a terrible night to be outside.

I approach Sasuke carefully, take time to slow down my breath as well as my heart.

* * *

I barely notice Sakura approaching me. I swear she is just like a cat sometime. I stay quiet and stare at the boring scenery in front of me. There's nothing to see tonight, but it's still better than to witness Sakura dancing with Itachi. Sometime I ask myself why I had to fall in love with such a dense girl as her? After all these year and I still stuck in the friendzone.

"Hey." Sakura greets quietly, hoping to break the ice.

I reply with an "hn."

I don't know what she's thinking anymore. I was the one give her the paper plane but she yells at me and goes to the dance with Itachi instead, did she come here just out of pity? When will she realize?

"I confess to your brother-"

"I don't want to hear it Sakura." I grunt. I am hating myself right now for sounding so mad, but I just don't know how to act around her anymore, especially after she confesses to my brother.

The though make me bite the inside of my mouth to remain calm.

"I know you're upset Sasuke but—"

"Just shut up! I've been in love with you for years now and do you ever care? NO! I don't care about you or my brother anymore!" I shout- slightly biting off the inside of my mouth as I did- but didn't even face her. "Just go back to him! I don't need you!" My mouth starts to taste blood.

"Itachi rejects me Sasuke." Sakura raises her voice a little. "I guess I just want to get my feeling out even if I mistaken our relationship." Sakura kneels down behind me and hold on my shirt. Her hand feels so small on my back. "I wanted to say sorry for not realizing it sooner."

I'm actually not mad anymore. The only thing I'm really scared about is her being steal away by my own brother. Now that I know he won't, I no longer have any thing reason to be mad but decide to stay quiet to teach her a lesson.

"Sasuke, come one, I said I'm sorry." Sakura shakes me from behind. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't know it effect you this much ok?" I continue with the silent treatment. "I'm sorry, I know you're not that mad at me anymore, you can't stay mad for long."

"Hn"

"Please Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura's voice sound so sad now. I thought she might break down crying anytime soon but instead I hear her phone flips open and she starts to text someone. Not long after, I receive a message from Itachi. It's a picture that describes my worst nightmare. Itachi kissing Sakura on the cheek! They're still this close even though she said he rejected her.

"Are you still mad at me now?" Sakura says sweetly.

I know that voice that she use, this means I've fallen in another of her blackmail trap.

"He's right inside you know. I can get more of this kind of photo." She purrs, making my throat tighten when I'm already at lose for words. "Sasuke?"

"No," I choke out in embarrassment, "no, I'm not mad anymore."

I hear Sakura giggles from behind as she swings her arms over my shoulder. "I love you Sasuke, sorry I was late."

* * *

I can feel Sasuke's heartbeats on my hands and I know that he can feel mine too. It's kind of embarrassing for my heart to beat this fast but I know Sasuke don't easily believe people so I'll just have to give him prove.

We stay like that for what seems like hour when I finally let go. "That's my second confession for today already, I say. "I want to hear yours."

Sasuke kind of tense up when I say that and I can actually hear his heartbeat pumping faster in his chest.

"Come on, you love me don't you?" Sasuke didn't answer me and that's when I know that he won't do anything I say anymore, he is back to his big ego island. I guess little Sasuke still need encouragement so I start rocking back and forth just to make him dizzy. "say it Sasuke." I swing my arms around and continue to tease him until he flies back to earth and begs me to stop. But he didn't react so far so I decide to take it up a notch. "How 'bout a kiss?"

Now that last part comes out of unexpected. I want a notch, not the whole way! But my mouth just move on its own and by the time it leave my mouth, I know it's too late to take it back so I just smile and go with it, act like it's a joke like everything else. What I didn't know is that Sasuke didn't think of it as a joke.

Sasuke leans in suddenly and press his lips to mine. The kiss is not short but it's not long enough to involve tongue either, and by the time we part, I can still somehow feel his lips on mine, it lingers there for while. The kiss is gentle and I can still taste blood that stick on his lips on mine. When I realize that Sasuke is staring at me, I cover my mouth in surprise.

"I love you." Sasuke mumble behind his blush face. My eyes are still widening from what just happen. I've just been kiss twice on the same afternoon. It feels kind of weird.

Whatever expression that presents on my face right now must be pretty funny because Sasuke is laughing. I haven't seen him laughs like that for a while now and I'm glad I'm the one who cause it to happen.

"It's your birthday today right?"

"oh, yeah." I say, trying to drive the topic away from all the kissing. "Where's my present?"

Sasuke's hand touches my cheek and he lands another kiss on the same place Itachi did. "Happy Birthday."

He smiles at me. I don't know what else to do but to let him pulls me against his chest as we watch the starless night.

"Thank you." I mumble as I rest my head on his shoulder. Looking out at the vast space, I feel like flying again but this time, the little rock in me had disappeared and no longer keeps me on the ground.

"But are we seriously just going to stay here?" I motion to the ugly dark vast piece of sky above us.

"So? I already have the most beautiful girl in my arms."

"I'm serious Sasuke. Inside?"

Sasuke finally gives in with a sigh. "Agree."

Bet he learns a lesson from this: It's hard to be romantic around me.

* * *

When we finally gets back inside, some already start to go home but those some doesn't include the red hair girl and the penguin-on-stick girl. I found them sitting on both side of an irritated Itachi at the table I sat a few minutes ago. Itachi then pulls out his phone and show them what I guess is the picture of me and him kissing a while back. Their face was priceless, if you can imagine Lee, forced by me, to sit on a chair for a few minute on the dance last year with a groggily expression on his face then I bet you can imagine the girls expression right now. I have to holds onto Sasuke's coat to stands while laughing so hard tears start rolling out. At the sight of me and Sasuke, he immediately stands up and make his way toward us, leaving behind the girls to glare killer eyes at me. But they start putting on those flirty eyes again right after they spots Sasuke. Unbelievable, unacceptable. I was going to show them who Sasuke belongs to with my fists when Sasuke pulls me back by the dress bow. Just when I thought I could add more to my temper release origami drawer. Looking at the hint in his eyes, I know he's telling me to ignore them. But they keep batting their fake long eyelash at him, it makes me furious. Now they've done it. I start to stomp unladylike toward them but once again pull back by Sasuke. My body jerks back and I land on Sasuke's chest while he fastens his arms around my waist. Running out of option, I pull Itachi's hands so he's in front of us, blocking their vision. Sasuke slaps Itachi's away from mine then wraps his warm hands onto mine. Itachi gives me a question look then glances at his brother. He smiles, satisfy from the answer from our action.

"Well, seeing you two together," Itachi clears his throat. "I wanted to say congratulation!" Itachi pats my head. I laughs when Sasuke push Itachi's hand away.

"Protective much brother?" Itachi laughs.

This person in front of me, he used to be the only person I thought I would spend my life with, now he's the person who brings me to my right guy. Before I run off to find Sasuke, Itachi told me a piece of event that I didn't know until know. Itachi was the one who found me behind the bushes and he was the person who comforts me when I'm down. But it turns out Sasuke was the person who told Itachi to do so. After yelling at me, due to embarrassment, he asks Itachi to find me and comfort me in his place. He was shy. That brings me to the part when I wake up finding Sasuke sleeping next to me on the balcony, he was worries about me, he likes me from all the way back then. It's a miracle how he treasures those feeling until now.

I feel tears wields up my eyes again. I break free from Sasuke and swing my arms around Itachi for a hug; Itachi wraps his arms around me to returns it. I bury my head in his chest and hug tighter when Sasuke try to pry Itachi's hands off of me. I tip toe up to his face and kiss him on the cheek as a thank you. I blush in embarrassment, Itachi blushes in embarrassment, Sasuke blushes from anger. I don't exactly need blackmail materials to annoy Sasuke.

Just then, I spot Ino in a strapless purple dress making her way towards me, totally unaware of the situation right now.

"sleepover Forehead?" Ino says, ignoring a laughing Itachi and an in-silent-rage-mode Sasuke. "Hinata and Tenten are over to see the stray cat my dad just caught."

"Nah, cat gives me headache."

"Oh, and BBQ for dinner?"

"You end up with Chojii?" I ask a bit too loud.

"no comments."

I hold in laughter.

Ino rolls her eyes at me then points at Sasuke and Itachi with her hands. "Whatever, but this"—Her hands switch back and forth, going left then right, pointing at Sasuke and Itachi at the same time then make a triangle shape outline—"I'll leave you with it and I expect detail tonight."

"There is no more triangle Ino!" I yell after Ino as she ignores me and walks away. "So annoying." I say as I turn back to Sasuke. He turns on his heels and storm out the door, angry from being ignore and jealousy. How cute. I giggle at his retreats form.

"You better go after him Sakura,"

"Yeah, but he seems mad," I said. "You think you can help me with that?" I wink at him and run after Sasuke. I turn around just to watch Itachi nod his head.

All the way home, Sasuke's eyes keep on twitching in annoy uncontrollably thanks to every message he receives from his brother is Itachi kissing me on the cheek. I literally laugh all the way on his car.

When the car stops at the yard of my house, I unfasten the seat belt and about to get off when Sasuke holds onto my hand. He yanks me back inside the car where he wipse my cheeks with his hand and land a kiss where he just clean. Click. He then quickly text his brother back with the newly taken picture as the attachment.

"Sakura, you won't let him kiss you again right?" Sasuke asks sadly, almost begging. I nod and lean in and give him a peck on the forehead.

"Of course."

My image of a nice evening after a dance is a hot bath (yes, I take a bath again), a glaze at the star on the roof, then possibly homework if I don't go to sleep already. But every plan is ruin thanks to Ino. I figure she notice I turn off my phone so now she constantly sends instant chat message. I'm sure she did that on purpose because she knows that I can't turn off the sound of the new text notice. I haven't have time to call someone to fix the volume control Naruto broke last month when he crashes in my room to tell me about his dream about the white ramen fairy. So I decide to have a quick shower then spend some possibly quiet time on the roof. With the supportive branch from the tree, I climb my way up to the roof and settle down just below the tip of the roof. I take out a pencil and Sasuke's and Itachi's origami animal I hastily grab when I escape from the ramen commercial Naruto insists on making it the new message notice. The stars seems to be having a night out tonight along with one fifth of the moon for none of them bother to show up in the sky. The street lamp provides enough light for me to read Sasuke's origami duck. Next to the word 'best friend' from the relationship line, I put in a comma and write in boyfriend and do a little doodle. I laugh to myself; it feels kind of like updating your relationship status on Facebook. Turning the pencil upside down, I pick up the crow, Itachi's origami animal, and erase the heart next to his name and the word Sasuke's on the relationship line. He's a brother of mine now.

When I finally climb down, Sasuke pops out from his room's window. I quickly hide the blue duck behind me and wave at him, he waves back, smiling. I have so many things I wanted to tell him but for some reason, silent suits best right now. Without thinking, I take out a piece of origami paper I always carry just in case and start to fold a paper plane. With the pencil in hand, I scribble in a goodnight. After launching it into the air, I watch as it catches the wind and glides it way toward Sasuke. He let it land on his open palm and reads the message. I spot another smile from him as he mouths goodnight back to me before he closes the window and the lights from his room switch off.

I place the two origami bird back where it was and shuffle by the desk, ignoring the homework and go straight to bed with ear plug in my ear, pillows around my head, and a thick blanket on top. But my ultimate defense has no effect on the horrible catchy song. That night I sleep listening to the lullaby make from a ramen commercial on the computer. I'm going to murder him tomorrow. I'm going to murder him with ramen, or something relate to ramen. It's cruel when you use the thing someone loves against them. Tomorrow, I'm going to tells him that the white ramen fairy is not real. And for Ino, I'll make sure that she'll be the one cowering under the umbrella this time.

But the next day, I only did what I plan for Ino, Naruto only receives a knock on his head. You know why? After that night, I start to wonder did Naruto listen to the commercial when he sleeps? because that night I have the best dream yet.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Object: a blue duck

Relationship: best friend, boy friend

Birthday: July 23 th

Did I mention that the white ramen fairy is in my dream?

* * *

Yush! Finish

I just feel like putting that last sentence there :P

Hope you guys enjoy my fic and thank for reading it all the way through :)


End file.
